This invention is related to heating and cooling systems which are used to provide comfort in residential houses, institutional, commercial and other buildings. Although these buildings have different mechanical systems, they also have many similarities. All these buildings have some central heating and cooling plant and heating and cooling units in each room (space) where a comfort conditions should be maintained. Let us, for example, consider a residential house which has two floors. On the first floor it has a kitchen, family room, dining room and living room and on the second floor it has three bedrooms. The house has a central furnace and one room stationary thermostat located in the living room. The major purpose of the thermostat is to control air temperature in the building. However, this control in the considered example is insufficient and thus, can not satisfy customer's comfort requirements. In the considered residential house a living room is assumed as a representative room for an entire building to control comfort conditions in it. In other words, an assumption is made that if the air temperature in the living room is maintained according to a thermostat setpoint temperature, the temperatures in other rooms throughout the building are also at a comfort level. Needless to say, that it is not necessarily so, because the heat losses and heat gains change very individually in each room, depending on the area and orientation of the exposed wails and windows, as well as on a number of people in the room, etc.. Meanwhile, often during the day it is required to control air temperature in different rooms, rather than only in one representative room. For instance, at night it is desirable to control air temperature in some area on the second floor, where the bedrooms are. Sometimes it is desirable to control the air temperature not only in particular room, but in some particular location in the room, for example, in the nursery near the baby's crib or in the common area where the whole family is watching TV, etc.. Obviously, a stationary thermostat does not have a power to do this, because it is permanently installed in one particular (fixed) location. In reality, if it is necessary to maintain a given air temperature conditions in some other room, than where a stationary thermostat is installed, a thermostat setpoint temperature can be adjusted to satisfy temperature requirements at some remote location. However, this type of indirect control is more difficult to achieve and, of course, the accuracy of control and, because of it, the comfort is compromised. The use of mobile thermostat in this situation may provide more flexible control and, thus gives a possibility to maintain a required comfort conditions throughout a building at any time. However, it does not mean that stationary thermostat should be removed, because it is necessary to control house air temperature over the time when mobile thermostat is not used. Stationary thermostat will also be necessary for start up procedure, when a system is being adjusted to provide a predetermined level of heating and/or cooling distribution into the building.
Apparently, a possible area of application of the mobile thermostat is not limited only by residential buildings. In hospitals or nursery schools a mobile thermostat will be very useful to control room air temperature in any special location. For instance in a hospital with central heating and cooling system the mobile thermostat can control a hospital ward heating and/or cooling unit capacity to maintain a required air temperature at any point near a patient's bed, rather than at one fixed location in the room. Or in a nursery school mobile thermostat can control air temperature closer to the area, where children are playing. In a few worlds, mobile thermostat provides flexible air temperature control and allows to maintain a better comfort conditions at any given location in a building at any time. In many cases, due to the more accurate temperature control, a mobile thermostat will allow to reduce energy consumption in a building and save energy. Although in the shown above examples a room air temperature control is discussed, the brought in the light matter has much more broad application. For instance, if necessary, not only a room air temperature, but a room climate (air temperature, humidity, etc.) can be controlled with the use of mobile temperature and humidity control sensor.